Pamela Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo: El Mar de los Monstruos
by fandomgirl003
Summary: Al llegar al campamento, tiene que luchar con toros mecánicos y se encuentra con una inusual chica. Las fronteras mágicas se ven en peligro y Percy y sus amigos tendrán que salir en una peligrosa misión: una misión a travéz del terrible Mar de Los Monstruos. A Percy le esperan muchas aventuras y peligros, sorpresas y miedos, que le podran disgustar, tanto como agradar.
1. Me persigue un monstruo terriblemente co

Me llamo Pamela Jackson. Mi vida ha sido miserable. No sé en que punto situarlos para que se puedan dar una idea. No sabía que las cosas podrían empeorar. Anda que estaba equivocada.

El verano pasado, estaba en clase de matemáticas. En el "grandioso" internado Yancy. Sabía, gracias al reloj, que solo faltaban cinco minutos para poder largarme del salón e ir a mi habitación. Entonces el sonido de la voz del director por los altavoces interrumpió mis pensamientos.- Queridos estudiantes de sexto curso, mañana no habrá clases y se irán de excursión al Central Park.- Toda la clase estalló en vitores. Como no alegrarse, no tendríamos clase e iríamos al Central Park. Yo en ese momento, no sabía lo que me esperaba ahí.

Todos comenzaron a planear con quien se iban a sentar en el bus y a disputarse la parte trasera del bus, donde habían cinco asientos. A mi en cambio, nadie me ofreció sentarme con alguien. Yo era la rara y friki del grado. Como era de costumbre, me puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos: 20 000 leguas de viaje submarino; de Julio Verne. Siempre me gustan los libros así, de acción, aventuras, romance, que involucren al mar, ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando por fin el profe logró calmar al salón, yo ya había terminado el capítulo siete.

Comenzó a hablar sobre no se que de las fracciones decimales, cuando por fin sonó el timbre. Cogí mis cosas y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Al llegar, me encontré, para mi sorpresa a Valery Marston. Ella era mi compañera de habitación. Pertenecía al grupo que iba abajo de las populares, en un rango de popularidad. Ella era porrista, gimnasta, bailarina y para colmo, jugaba voley.

Quise tener algo de conversación cordial por decirlo así, aunque con ella, nada se sabe-. Hola Valery. ¿Con quien te vas a sentar para el paseo?

Para mi sorpresa ella me respondió.- Oh, voy a ir con Andrea.- Genial, va a ir con la líder de las populares. Líder con líder. Ambas juntas...combinación peligrosa.

- Super! Bueno, debo ir a darme una ducha, o tu quieres ir primero?- Por favor, que diga que yo primero, necesito mojarme con urgencia. Por una extraña razón, eso me relaja.

- Yo me baño primero...

Ahora, me la arruino completa. Bien sabía que no le caía bien, lo hacía por molestarme..- Esta bien. Yo espero. Como siempre-susurré

- Qué dijiste Pamela?

- Oh, nada. Anda bañate, pero por favor, no te demores.

Gracias a mi suerte, ella se demoró casi una hora. Cuando salió, se disculpó por tardarse tanto. Le dije que no importaba. Entonces entré rápido al baño. Debo admitirlo también me demore casi una hora.

Como a las siete nos llamaron para tomar lonche. Yo no quise bajar, preferí quedarme, para leer.

Valery regresó luego de una hora, entonces trajo con sigo, aunque contra las reglas a un par de sus amigas. Se pusieron a ver una película. A mi no me invitaron para verla. Así que me fui y seguí leyendo hasta las nueve. Sonó una campana, que nos indicaba que teníamos que dormir.

Yo me acosté y como era de costumbre, mis pesadillas, no se olvidaron de mi.

Al día siguiente, nos despertaron temprano y nos avisaron que los buses estaban esperando en el estacionamiento. Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y puse algunas cosas necesarias en mi bolso; como un bloc, un par de botellas de agua, un sandwich de mantequilla de maní y otras cosas mas. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Algo me decía que era peligroso ese paseo. Siempre me metía en problemas en las excursiones.

Ya en el bus, me senté como de costumbre, sola. El bus arranco y todos los chicos gritaron. Tardamos como unos cincuenta minutos aproximadamente. Para mí parecieron más. Yo no podía aguantar mas de diez minutos, sentada, quietesita en un bus. Eso se lo debía a mi THDA. Aparte de eso, también padecía de dislexia, lo cual no era muy útil en clases.

Durante el trayecto, comencé a entender porque mis padres no me querían cerca. Bueno supongo que olvidé decirles que soy adoptada. Mis padres me adoptaron cuando yo era muy pequeña. Lo hicieron como un favor a una amiga suya, la cual sería mi verdadera madre.

Sin darme cuenta, el bus paró. Ya habíamos llegado. Al fin. Todos bajamos rápido.

Nos dividieron en grupos. No fue muy grato escuchar mi nombre junto con el grupo de Valery y el grupo de los chicos populares. Nuestro guía era amable. Se llamaba Fernando. Los demás le pusieron el apodo de Ferguson.

Me asuste de repente. Vi una gran sombra por los árboles. Algo se movía y era enorme. Al parecer, los demás también se dieron cuenta. Entonces salió de entre los árboles un enorme hombre, pero no era uno normal. Parecía esos que aparecían en las revistas Muscules Man. Pero tenía...cuernos? Ok, eso no era normal. Todos comenzaron a gritar. Los profesores y guías decían que mantengamos la calma, pero no ayudaba que ellos estén corriendo con unos alumnos. En eso Andrea, gritó- Un hombre gigante con musculos nos atáca!- Todos comenzaron a correr hacia los buses, cuando me dí cuenta, el horrible monstruo que por desgracia me recordaba a uno de los monstruos de los que había leído en los mitos griegos. Pero el no podía ser real. Todos subímos al bus y el conductor arrancó muy rápido. El monstruo nos perseguía. El conductor se equivocó de camino y nos llevó por la ruta de Long Island. En eso, el autobús se detiene. El conductor dice que se acabó la gasolina. Todos bajamos del bus. Por una extraña razón, sentía que estaba cerca de un lugar en el que estaría a salvo. Cuando bajé del bus, el monstruo me vio, entonces salí corriendo hasta una colina muy cercana que tenía un enorme pino. Yo oía a la distancia que todos gritaban. Nadie se dio cuenta que yo no estaba. Al llegar a la colina, me di la vuelta y vi al monstruo muy cerca. comencé a subir por la colina. Vislumbré algo parecido a un campamento, como que detrás del pino. En eso, escuché un horrible rugido. En ese campamento, parece que también lo escucharon. Al voltearme, me dí cuenta que el monstruo estaba a...menos de diez metros de mí. Era demasiado tarde.

Gracias a todos por leer.

XOXO

Los quiere

Pamela


	2. Desmayo

Lo único que se me ocurrió al ver a ese monstruo a punto de matarme fue gritar.- Ahhhhh!- Algo en mi mente me decía que debía salir corriendo hacia ese extraño campamento.

Ya estaba a mitad de la colina, cuando ví a lo lejos, algunas sombras que se acercaban desde el campamento. La mayoría era normal, la otra parecía...un hombre en un caballo o algo así.

El hombre montado en el caballo era el que iba más rápido. Dejé de verlos, y al voltearme, me dí cuenta que el monstruo estaba en embestida. Atrás mío estaba el enorme pino, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca... me dió una pena tremenda; el pobre árbol estaba envenenado o algo así.

El monstruo ya estaba cerca, entonces, recordé que cuando un toro entra en envestida, cambia dificilmente de dirección. Entonces, en el último segundo me salté hacia la derecha. Los cuernos del toro se estamparon contra el tronco del pino, luego con fuerza, el monstruo logro desatorarse, pero parte de su cuerno se quedo incrustado en el pino. Dudé unos segundos... Al final me decidí, fui y traté de sacar el cuerno del árbol.

Una de las personas que venían hacia mí grito.- Cuidado!- Logré sacar el cuerno en el momento justo que el monstruo envestía de nuevo; y sin más, le clavé el cuerno en su peluda caja toráxica. El hombre-toro gritó de dolor. En el acto, se desintengró en polvo; el cual me cubrió por completo.

Estaba tan aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Mi visión se fue nublando, oía las voces de los demás muy cerca. Me preguntaba a mi misma, qué acababa de pasar? Qué acabo de hacer? En ese mismo instante, me sentí mareada y nada bien. Me caí hacia el suelo, pero antes de que me golpeara con este, alguien me agarró por la espalda, evitando una caída y un golpe contra una roca.

Al sentir sus manos depositantdome suavemente sobre el suelo, lo último que oí deecir fue algo como.- Quirón! Tene...- Y me desmayé.

Gracias a todos por leer! Perdónenme porque este capítulo sea corto. De nuevo lo siento por este capítulo corto.

XOXO

Los quiere

Pamela


	3. Conozco a James Chase

Solo sé que me desperté como dos veces antes de despertarme completamente.

La primera de esas, recuerdo que había alguien en una silla de ruedas conversando con un tipo de camisa atigrada.-Señor D, sabe usted que significa la llegada de Pamela.- Un momento, como él sabía mi nombre

- Si, lo sé. Ahora tengo que aguantar a la hermanita de Petter Jhonson.-Perdón? Y quien es ese tal Petter. Aunque por el tono con que lo dijo, no parecía que fuera su verdadero nombre.

Luego de eso dije algo como.- Uhhh?- Y volví a dormirme.

La segunda vez, recuerdo que había un chico, tenía el cabello rubio miel y estaba un poco bronceado al estilo californiano. Me daba de comer algo que para mí sorpresa sabía muy rico. El me preguntó algo que no llegué a escuchar, porque me había vuelto a dormir.

Cuando por fin me desperté, ví en la mesita que estaba a mi costado, un vaso con algo que parecía zumo de manzana. Traté de estirar mi mano para poder alcanzarlo, ya que me gustaba el zumo de manzana. Pero de repente sentí muchas náuseas.

Luego oí una voz conocida.- Hola, mi nombre es James. James Chase. Te acuerdas de mí?

- Uhhh... Creo que sí... Tu eres el de la colina. El que evitó mi caída.

-Ehhh... Sí.- Logré ver que emitía una sonrisa.

Lo admito, también sonreí-Bueno...Me puedes ayudar a levantarme, no me gusta estar sentada.

-No puedo. Quirón me dijo que te quedaras acá hasta que tomaras el néctar

- Qué? Ohhh, te debes de referir a ese vaso con zumo. Ok me lo puedes alcanzar, lo haría yo, pero me siento muy débil.

- Claro, te hará sentir mejor-entonces, me alcanzó el vaso que tenía una de esas pequeñas sombrillitas. Cuando lo probé, sabía a cookies con chocolate; una bebida caliente. Lo cual era muy raro, juraría que era zumo.

Cuando la terminé, aún divisaba los cubitos de hielo en el fondo del vaso.- Mmm... Estaba muy... rico

- Si. Y ahora, como te sientes?

- Yo creo que mejor. Gracias.

- No te preocupes. Ahora, tu crees que te puedas parar?

- Si, eso espero. No aguanto más tiempo echada. Me puedes ayudar?

- Claro, haber, apóyate en mí- Y así lo hice. Me dieron un poco de náuseas, pero las hice a un lado. James me ayudó a caminar hasta el proche. Luego bajamos las escaleras y pude admirar todo el campamento. Ahora ya sabía. Aquí estaría segura.. Pero, yo sentía que todo el campamento estaba mal, agonisando. Sentía que estaba como que aguantando la respiración. James y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras del porche. Entonces el me dijo-. Si, te contaré por qué esta así.

Gracias a todos por leer! Porfas sigan comentando. Necesito saber si les gustó. Porfas corran la voz de mi fic.

Perdónenme si les pareció muy corto.

XOXO

Los quiero

Pamela


	4. Conozco a Quirón

-Bueno...creo que ya me siento mejor. Tú crees que me puedas dar un tour por el campamento?

-Si, creo que si. Vamos-

James me mostró primero La Casa Grande(donde había estado echada) desde afuera; luego me mostró los campo de fresas; me señaló el pino de Thalia, me explicó que lo habían envenenado poco antes de que el llegara, el había llegado hace cuatro díaz, me dijo que había una historia sobre como se originó ese pino pero no se la habían contado; luego caminamos hasta lo que el me dijo que era el comedor.

- Por qué no tiene techo?

- Hahahah, igual tenemos que comer no?

- Si, supongo.

Después me enseño un semicírculo de unas cabañas.-Nos asignan en cada una de acuerdo a nuestro progenitor divino. Aunque a los que no son reclamados los asignan a la cabaña de Hermes, hasta que los reclamen. Yo estoy ahí, mi madre o padre divino aún no me a reclamado.-lo dijo con un aire de molestia.- Pero bueno, creo que Quión querrá hablar contigo. Mira, ahí está.- Que raro, pareciera que nos esperaba en esta zona común.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba, un hombre en una silla de ruedas junto a la fogata. Pero... creo que ya lo había visto. El era el que había estado al pie de mi cama mientras yo estaba desmayada.

-Hola chicos. James, veo que traes a Pamela contigo.

James se puso un poco nervioso.- Emmm...Sí.

- Muy bien. Bueno Pamela, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Me llamo Quirón.

- Woha, el Quirón... ese Quirón, el maestro de Hércules, Jasón, Aquiles, esos?

- En efecto. Bueno, James, nos puedes dejar solos, tengo que hablar con Pamela. Creo que tienes clase de tiro con arco, junto a la cabaña de Hermes.

- Si. Ya voy-. Se giró hacia la cabaña de Hermes, de la cual ya estaban saliendo un montón de chicos.- Espérenme chicos!- Y se fue corriendo.

-Haber Quirón si entendí, quieres hablar conmigo, como y para qué?

-Mira querida, tienes que saber una cosa, tu no eres normal.

- Oh, gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

- No he querido decir eso, no me malinterpretes, es que... Hay grandes poderes que actúan en tu vida. Tu madre...

-Si Quirón, no la conocí.

- Bueno ella te lo hubiera explicado ya, o tambien te lo hubiera expliicado tu her...

- Un momento Quirón, quieres decir que tengo un hermano? Quien es, donde está?

- Ehhh... Querida, decir eso no me corresponde. Pero lo que si me corresponde comunicarte que tu padre...

Lo interrumpí-. Tampoco lo conocí. Para que sepas soy adoptada.

- Si eso ya lo sabía. El punto es que tu padre es un... Mira, sabes algo de mitología griega?

- Si, como no, me encanta, me se creo que la mayoría de mitos. Mis dioses favoritos son Poseidón y Atenea.

- Muy curioso.

- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

-James te explico lo de las cabañas cierto?

- Si, menciono alg sobre que nos asignaban en una de acuerdo a nuestro progenitor divino y si no lo sabían te mandaban a la de Hermes. Pero, un momento...divino...progenitor...dioses...cabañas... Y tu eres el gran maestro Quirón, el de héroes, me estás diciendo que... yo soy hija de un dios?

- Tu misma lo has dicho. Tu madre es mortal, y tu padre es uno de los Olímpicos. Para poder asignarte una cabaña, tu padre tiene que reclamarte, es decir, que tiene que mandar una señal, tal vez suceda una cena. Pero bueno, por ahora tienes que ir con la cabaña de Hermes. Asi que, si tu lo deceas, puedes ir ahora a tus actividades con ellos. James te ayudará, y también los consejeros de la cabaña: Connor y Travis Stoll. Si tienes alguna duda, me puedes preguntar a mí o a ellos.

- Yo creo que sí, necesito relajarme. Bueno espero saber pronto quien es mi padre-dije en tono de tristeza.- Bueno lo veo más tarde-y mi fuí corriendo a alcanzar a la cabaña de Hermes. Debí preguntarle a Quirón donde quedaba la clase de tiro con arco.

Gracias a todos por leer! Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les guste este capítulo. No se olviden de comentar. Gracias a todos y corran la voz sobre este fic!

XOXO

Los quiere

Pamela


	5. Yo, un desastre en tiro con arco

Me detuve a pensar. Primero tenía que hallar a alguien que me diga donde estaba la clase de tiro con arco.

Busqué y busqué, pero al parecer no había mucha gente. Seguro estaban en sus actividades.

Hasta que al fin logré ver a una chica. Me acerqué corriendo a ella.

Se sobresaltó un poco al verme-. Ay! Cuidado!

- Lo siento. Emm... Soy nueva. Mi nombre es Pamela.

- Oh, Hola. Mi nombre es Kate Winster.

- Hola Kate. Y quién es tu padre o madre divino?- Mi madre es Hécate, diosa de la magia, así que me quedo con los de Hermes porque no tengo cabaña. Mi padre es mortal, no lo veo mucho.

- Lo lamento. Pero que interesante, tu madre es Hécate. Tu... Por casualidad no sabrás quien es mi padre?

- á que esperar.

- Uy! Ya llego tarde. Por casualidad no sabes donde se practica tiro con arco?

- Sí, es por ahí- Señaló un lugar por los bosque, los cuales eran enormes, y al parecer inexplorados en su totalidad.

- Gracias Kate. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde.

Luego me fuí corriendo hasta donde ella me había señalado.

Al llegar, me dí cuenta, que los de Hermes eran un montón, y ya estaban a mitad de la clase.

Comenzé a buscar a James, el me podría decir donde estaban los hermanos Stoll.

Cuando al fin lo encontré, estaba a punto de tirar una flecha.- Hola.

Dió un respingo y la flecha se le desvió hasta quien sabe donde.- Oh! Qué susto. Hola.

- Hola James. Sabes donde estan los hermanos Stoll?

- Si, están por aquí ven.

Fuimos hacia la izquierda. No caminamos mucho. Hasta que por fin los encontramos-. Hola chicos. Esta es Pamela. Es nueva.

Uno de los chicos dijo:-. Por determinar?

Yo no sabía que responder, pero James lo hizo por mi-. Por determinar Travis.

Entonces el de su costado, el que debía de ser Connor dijo:-. Bueno, hay que darle la bienvenida-Entonces se dirigió hacia mí-. Bienvenida a la cabaña once. Hermes es nuestro patrón. Acojemos a los recién llegados. ¿Y tú como te llamas?

- Me llamo Pamela.

Entonces Travis me preguntó con un ligero interes-.¿ Y tu apellido?

- Es Jackson.- Ambos sonrieron aunque vi en sus ojos que algo les preocupaba, y llamaron a todos los de la cabaña.- Chicos vengan. Tenemos que presentarles a alguien- Todos se acercaron y me miraron con cierto interés. Procuré cuidar mis bolsillos, recordé que Hermes era dios de los ladrónes también.

- Hola chicos, me llamo Pamela.- Todos me dijieron hola, pero eran tantos que cuando me decían sus nombres, como que por el décimo, comenzé a marearme.

Travis al final comenzó a decir-. Muy bien chicos, quedan treinta minutos. Volvamos a nuestras prácticas.- Connor le dijo a James:-. Oye, podrías ayudar a Pamela con el arco?

- Claro. Vamos Pamela.

Luego de caminar por toda la fila de chicos de Hermes, encontramos un lugar vacío donde poder practicar.

- Aquí. Bueno, alguna vez has utilizado un arco?

- Para serte sincera no. Solo en el WII, ahí es fácil.

- Ok. Haber. Míra como sostengo el arco ok?

Asentí con la cabeza y observé como usaba el arco y posicionaba la flecha.

- Haber, ahora inténtalo tú.

Desde el principio me dí cuenta que no era como en el WII.- Así esta bien?

- No, el brazo va un poco más levantado- cuando se acercó a acomodarmelo, sentí su aliento. Ambos nos miramos, por un corto tiempo.

Luego me posicionó bien el brazo y dejó que lo intentára. El se puso a un lado. Traté de concentrarme. A pesar de los nervios, logré tirar la flecha. No fue un buen tiro, para nada. casi le doy a un chico, creo que se llamaba Steve. Desde lejos le grité:-. Lo siento!- El me miró con cara de odio, pero siguió practicando. Seguí intentándolo como cinco o seis veces más. Hasta que James y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estaba asustando a muchas personas. En una de esas, alguien me gritó algo como:-. HAHAHA! Tira tan bien como Percy!- Todos comenzáron a reír. James me trató de tranquilizar-. No te preocupes, no todos somos buenos con el arco.

Después de que dijiera eso los Stoll dijieron:-. ¡Cabaña once! Formen en fila. Terminó la clase. Tienen dos horas para ir a ducharse, luego nos vemos en la cabaña para ir a cenar!- Dicho esto todos formaron. James me explicó que era en orden de llegada. Por lo tanto yo iba al último, James era el penúltimo.

Cuando llegamos al área común me despedí de James y fui a la cabaña de Afrodita. Tal vez ellas sepan donde puedo conseguir algunos útiles de aceo.

Cuando llegué, no muchas se prestaron a eescucharme, los chicos no estaba.

Solo una chica se me acercó-. Hola, ¿que deceas?

- Oh, si, quería saber si sabes donde puedo conseguir útiles de aceo. Soy nueva y... bueno no se mucho.

- Te entiendo. Bueno yo te puedo ir a comprar algunos en la tienda del campamento. Por cierto mi nombre es Ashley Morgan.

-Hola, mi nombre es Pamela. Y gracias por tu generosidad. Te espero aquí.

- Ok, ya vengo. No me demoraré, la tienda no está muy lejos- Dicho esto, se fue hacia la tienda.

Cuando regresó me dio lo que necesitaba: una toalla, una toalla para el cabello, un champú y acondicionador, ese tipo de cosas. También me trajo ropa: un par de jeans y un polo del campamento. Le dí las gracias. Me indicó donde estaba el lavabo de las chicas y me fuí para haya.

Cuando entré, Solo pude encontrar una ducha vacía. Me meti a ella lo más rápido que pude. Cerré la puertecita y abri los caños. Comenzé a regular el agua. Salió un poco abajo de tibia.

Cuando el agua me cayó sobre la cabeza, me sentí mucho más fuerte, revitalizada, relajada y mucho mejor. La mayoría ya se había bañado. Solo quedaba yo y una chica en la ducha contigua. Me vestí y salí del baño. Los cuales, creo que merecían más clase.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no se olviden que los necesito para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos por leer. Pasen la voz sobre este fic.

Perdonenme si es muy corto!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a dos de mis fans: Angelica Wayland y a Merykissyou. Ya puse sus personajes chicas!

**XOXO**

Los quiere

Pamela


End file.
